The invention is directed to a shackle toggle joint for driving warp knitting equipment in a warp knitting machine, comprising a housing having (a) a transverse opening therein for the acceptance of a roller bearing carrying a hinge pin and (b) a retaining means for the attachment of a connecting element thereto.
An example of a known shackle toggle joint is contained in the warp knitting machine model no. HKS 2 of Applicants' assignee. In this apparatus the housing of the shackle toggle joint is forged aluminum. The outer raceway of a roller bearing is pressed into the transverse opening of the forging. The shackle toggle joint is hinged, for example, inside a slot in a rocker arm which carries a needle bar, or other warp knitting machine apparatus. A hinge pin mounted within the roller bearing is attached to the body of the rocker arm on opposite sides of the slot in the rocker arm.